


NozoEli

by CuteBobs



Series: NozoElis [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Eli and Nozomi having some fun. Gay fun. They're gay, is what I'm saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NozoEli

"Ah, finally done!" Eli stretched her arms and smiled. With all the work for the student council done, Honoka and the others would be in for a pleasant surprise when they returned from their trip.

"It’s brought back a lot of memories, hasn’t it?" Nozomi took the documents on the desk and added them to the files.

Eli followed all of Nozomi’s movements with her eyes. Nozomi was always graceful, every act controlled and elegant, even if she tried to hide it. “We’ve spent so many days together in this room.” She stretched her legs. “Sometimes I miss it.”

Nozomi laid her hands on Eli’s shoulders. “Me too. But now we have µ’s and every day is so much fun, isn’t it?”

"Yeah. You love µ’s, don’t you, Nozomi?"

Nozomi giggled under her breath. Her fingers pressed into Eli’s shoulders and massaged her muscles.

"Oh, thanks. That feels nice."

Nozomi’s gentle, but firm hands loosened all the tension in Eli’s body. With a sigh, Eli leaned back and found her head falling into something soft. She looked up into Nozomi’s face, always smiling. The soft pillows on Eli’s head reminded her.

"Nozomi, do you want a massage too? You probably need it more than I do."

"That would be nice, but right now I feel like touching you.”

"I’m fine. Let me do something nice for you."

"No, Elicchi, I mean like _this_.”

In the blink of an eye, Nozomi’s hands let go of Eli’s shoulders and cupped her boobs.

"Ah! N-not so sudden!"

"They’re heavy, aren’t they?"

"N-not really. Not as heavy as yours, anyway."

Always gentle, Nozomi lifted and squeezed them. “You know, I don’t want to touch anyone else’s now. They have to be Elicchi’s.”

"Th-that doesn’t make me happy," Eli said, even though it did. "But as long as you leave the others alone…" She could barely feel Nozomi’s hands through her clothes. "…Aren’t you going to touch directly?"

Nozomi kissed Eli’s nape and earned a tiny gasp. “If you want it, why don’t you take off your uniform?”

Eli frowned. She couldn’t say…

"Or do you prefer when I undress you?"

That. She couldn’t say that.

Nozomi giggled into Eli’s ear. “Fine, Elicchi.” She started unbuttoning Eli’s blazer. “Let me touch you directly.” With her head next to Eli’s, she kissed her cheek and, after Eli had turned her way, her lips.

Eli had no chance against Nozomi. Every little touch made Eli’s heart race, her toes curl. It was embarrassing to admit, but Nozomi could do whatever she wanted to her and even more embarrassing that Eli wanted exactly that.

While Eli leaned forward, Nozomi removed her bra with one swift, practiced motion. Before Eli could adjust her position, Nozomi kissed her back. Her hands fondled Eli’s boobs, first one, then the other.

Eli gripped the desk with the little strength she had remaining in her body. Nozomi’s fingers brushed against Eli’s nipples. A small flick and Eli gasped.

"N-Nozomi…"

Nozomi interrupted her covering Eli’s back with kisses and whispered, “You’re beautiful, Elicchi.”

How could she say that when she was so breathtaking herself? Every day, it took so much willpower for Eli not to jump into Nozomi’s arms and stay there forever.

She bit her lips. Nozomi shook her head and kissed Eli.

Her mouth was full of Nozomi. Her nose, her eyes, her ears, her mind were full of Nozomi. Just the way she wanted.

Drool dribbled down her lips. She was powerless in Nozomi’s hands.

"Elicchi, could you sit on the desk for me?"

Of course she could. Even if her knees buckled, as long as Nozomi wanted her to Eli could do it.

As soon as she sat down, Nozomi’s lips were all over Eli’s boobs. Her hand caressed Eli’s thigh. All the while, Nozomi kept gazing into Eli’s eyes and smiling, even with her lips around Eli’s nipple.

Eli clung to Nozomi’s body. “Nozomi… I love you…” Tears gathered in Eli’s eyes. “I love you so much.”

Nozomi kissed the tears away and moved her hand from Eli’s thigh down her skirt. “I love you too, Elicchi, and that’s why I’ll make you love me even more.”

She pulled down Eli’s panties and showed off their damp spot before putting them aside.

Eli took a deep breath.

"Are you ready, Elicchi?"

She nodded.

Nozomi’s fingers send shocks through Eli’s body at the lightest touch. Eli’s own fingers never felt like this. It just had to be Nozomi.

"Elicchi, you’re so wet. It’s incredible."

"It’s… your fault…"

Nozomi went back to kissing Eli’s boobs and slowly went for Eli’s weak points. Of course she had to tease Eli first. That’s what made her Nozomi.

Eli hid her face when Nozomi began to rub her with her thumb, but Nozomi would have none of it. She pulled Eli’s hand away and kissed her.

"I want to see your face, Elicchi. I want to see how good you feel."

"N-Nozomi…" Eli parted her lips. Even if she didn’t say it, Nozomi would surely get the hint.

"Oh, what do you want me to do, Elicchi? I won’t know if you don’t tell me."

Typical Nozomi. “K-kiss me.” She shuddered under Nozomi’s hands.

"Sure."

Eli held onto Nozomi as if she were trying to meld with her. Nozomi let Eli control the kiss while Nozomi’s fingers sped up and elicited soft moans from Eli.

Her hips bucked, her legs twitched, her back arched.

Nozomi took it all in, but showed no signs of slowing down.

Panting, Eli pulled back and whispered, “Nozomi, please… let me…”

Nozomi stopped and licked her glistening fingers. “Elicchi, I can never get enough of you.” She unbuttoned her shirt and took off her bra.

Eli, still in a daze, got off the desk to bury her face in Nozomi’s boobs.

Nozomi giggled and embraced Eli.

While Eli hungrily kissed and squeezed her, Nozomi led one of Eli’s hands under her skirt. Eli didn’t notice until her hand brushed against hair and her fingers dripped.

She looked up at Nozomi. Eli had done that, hadn’t she? Nozomi was in this state because of her. Eli smiled, her face flush. She wasn’t the only one feeling good.

"Now, Elicchi." Nozomi pushed Eli downward, only with enough force for Eli to get the hint. Eli went down on her knees. Nozomi pulled up her skirt. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath. "It’s your turn."

Eli was powerless against Nozomi’s wishes. She couldn’t resist her, nor would she ever want to. Eli clung to Nozomi’s thighs and eagerly got to work.


End file.
